


Talk of the Devil

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [47]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S3 Aftershocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Deadman's Switch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk of the Devil

'I should leave.' The Tok'ra, Korra, half-rose from the infirmary bed.

Janet Fraiser's hand shot out and gently pushed him back. 'You should stay.' Her brown eyes held his firmly. 'Your symbiote is healing the worst of your injuries but you need to rest.'

'I must return to the Tok'ra.' Korra insisted.

'Daniel and Teal'c are sending a message to the Tok'ra right now.' Samantha Carter said soothingly. Her two team-mates had volunteered while their leader, Colonel O'Neill briefed Hammond on the events of their mission. Sam had been given the duty of escorting Korra to the infirmary. 'You said yourself you weren't certain of a safe address to gate to and I'm sure they'll send someone as soon as they receive the news that you're here.'

Korra nodded jerkily and subsided.

Janet shot Sam a look of gratitude. She stuffed her hands in the pockets of her white medical coat. 'Well, there's really not a great deal more I can do for you.' She murmured. 'I'll leave you to it.' She walked away leaving the Tok'ra alone with Sam.

Korra gave a sigh and glanced at the blonde woman stood beside his bed. 'I must thank you again for all that you have done for me.'

Sam gave a tentative smile. 'I'm just glad we were able to help.'

His eyes sharpened on hers. 'I make you uncomfortable.'

The blunt observation had Sam's face blushing red. 'No…really, I…'

'Please.' Korra held up a hand and smiled ruefully. 'I apologise. It's just…I wondered if you remembered my past relationship with Jolinar?'

'Oh.' Sam blinked at him, stunned. 'You and Jolinar were…' she waved vaguely at him.

He laughed as he realised the conclusion she had leaped to. 'No, no. She and Martouf were devoted partners. I believe you have met him?' Korra smiled at her broadly as she nodded. 'Jolinar and I…' he shrugged a little. 'Let's say we had a philosophical difference of opinion.'

'I see.' Sam murmured, her fingers twisting together.

'It's a long story.' Korra replied apologetically at the confusion on her face.

'I'd like to hear it.' Sam said impulsively, her curiosity roused. He nodded and she pulled up one of the stools by the bed, sitting down with an expectant expression.

'How much do you know of Jolinar's life?' Korra asked gently.

'Not much.' Sam admitted, getting comfortable. 'I get flashes but that's about it. I mean, like you.' She waved at him. 'You seem familiar to me like I do know you but I just can't place where we've met.'

'So, I should start at the beginning?' Korra clarified.

'Please.'

He settled back against the comfortable pillows. 'It begins when Martouf and I were captured by the Goa'uld Hera'ur who had come to our planet seeking new hosts for the System Lords. Martouf and I were friends and we had been playing in the fields by our home when Hera'ur attacked. We were taken aboard a Goa'uld mother-ship and kept in the hold with other prisoners.'

'How old were you?' Sam asked as Korra paused.

'About fifteen of your years.' Korra said quietly.

'You must have been very scared.' Sam murmured.

Korra nodded. 'We were terrified. We had heard stories all our lives of the Goa'uld.' He gestured at Sam. 'Do you have any water?'

'Water?' Sam repeated. 'Oh, yes.' She sprang up and poured him a glass from the jug on the table. She handed it to him and sat back down as he drank the liquid down greedily. He placed the cup on his bedside table and turned back to her.

'It was days before we reached our destination; a planet with a naquadah mine where we were to be put to work as slaves.' Korra continued. 'We had barely been there a day when the Tok'ra raided the mine. One of the Tok'ra saw myself and Martouf and rescued us.' His eyes held hers. 'His name was Lantash.'

'In his former host?' Sam checked.

Korra nodded. 'He took us back to a Tok'ra safe house and once he had established that our home planet had no Stargate and there was no way to travel home without the coordinates, Lantash raised us. He trained us to fight the Goa'uld and taught us about the Tok'ra.' A smile flashed across his face. 'Needless to say, we both wanted to be hosts.' He shifted a little. 'I received my symbiote a year after our rescue. I was away on a mission when Lantash's host, Jilo, became sick and Martouf offered himself as a host.'

'Forgive me, Korra,' Sam interrupted, 'not that this isn't interesting but…'

'What has this to do with my relationship with Jolinar?' Korra smiled. 'It was soon after Jolinar, and her host Rosha, came to our Tok'ra base.' He fiddled with his blanket for a moment before sighing. 'Jolinar was young as was her host Rosha and she had been sent by the Council to be trained by Lantash.' He gave a short laugh. 'For Martouf and Jolinar, it was a meeting of hearts.'

Sam smiled. 'I get that impression from…how I feel around Martouf.' She confessed quietly.

Korra nodded understandingly. 'Days passed as we trained and worked together, and it became evident that Jolinar was the dominant personality within the blending; Rosha rarely ventured forward. My own symbiote, Mellor, knew that a few years before there were a small number of younger Tok'ra who believed that once a host had given permission they had a right to dominate the body, suppressing their host, something which is against our deepest beliefs. The Council had dealt with them but I became…concerned about Jolinar and confronted her.'

'She denied it.' Sam was certain of her answer.

'She did. Jolinar claimed Rosha was simply shy and insecure, that she was happy to allow Jolinar to be control all of the time.' Korra said. 'Rosha confirmed it.'

Sam crossed her arms and frowned at Korra. 'And that was your philosophical difference?'

Korra hesitated a little. 'Not all.' He admitted. 'I also confided my concerns in Lantash.' He waved at Sam. 'We do not have a hierarchy such as your military here but, as her trainer and mentor, Lantash was obligated to investigate. As Martouf and Jolinar were already lovers, it caused problems between them.' He shrugged. 'My relationship with Jolinar was never anything more than…civil from that moment.'

'It caused a rift between you and Martouf too.' Sam noted, the knowledge suddenly springing into her mind. She bit her lip at Korra's surprise. 'Flashes.' She reminded him.

'You are correct.' Korra noted.

'You were wrong, you know.' Sam said firmly. 'Jolinar didn't believe in dominating her host.'

'You can defend her after what she did to you?' Korra wondered, staring at her in astonishment.

'She was desperate.' Sam looked down briefly. 'In the beginning, I fought her so hard; I didn't give her any choice but for her to do what she felt she needed to survive. I'm not saying I agree with how she acted and there were things she did that I know I'll never understand or be able to forgive her for, but…' she moved restlessly and her eyes flickered back to Korra. 'She did give her life to save me.'

Korra nodded slowly at her. 'Major Carter…'

'Please; call me Sam.'

'Sam,' Korra repeated, 'I would speak to you about something that does concern me regarding your situation.'

Sam stared at him in surprise. 'Ah…OK.' She said cautiously. 'What is it?'

'How much has your father or Selmak spoken to you about the blending that happens between a symbiote and a host?' Korra asked gently.

'Not much.' Sam admitted. She gestured at the Tok'ra. 'We haven't really spent a great deal of time together since he became a host.'

'Of course.' Korra moved to sit up more fully. 'When a Tok'ra symbiote and a host blend, at first, you are two distinct personalities. Each has independent memories that help form the distinction but over time the blending becomes greater as shared memories are created, and thoughts and emotions are shared.'

Sam listened, fascinated by Korra's words.

'Eventually, it becomes so that you both act as one; feel as one.' Korra gave a grimace. 'The danger of losing a sense of self is very real.'

'But you don't?' Sam interjected worriedly. 'You do continue to remain separate?'

'Yes, we remain separate but we actively guard against losing the individual identities of the host and symbiote.' Korra informed her briskly. 'Your situation is different.'

'I'm sorry?' Sam's brow creased at what she perceived was a change in subject.

'When Jolinar died, she left her memories and her feelings within you.' Korra said.

'Yes, but I don't see what that…' Sam tried to interrupt, ignoring the rising panic that knotted her stomach.

'You and Jolinar are blended,' Korra insisted, 'just as though you still carry her as a symbiote, and I fear you are in danger of merging yourself with her.'

The stool clattered to the floor as Sam stood up swiftly at Korra's words. 'You're wrong.'

'You feel her emotions in regards to Martouf, do you not?' Korra gentled his voice at the distress in her blue eyes. 'And your words to Aris today in the ship in defence of the Tok'ra; they could have been spoken by Jolinar herself.'

'She's dead.' Sam said a little desperately. 'She doesn't control me.'

'I am not claiming she does,' Korra said calmly, 'only that there is a danger that you may fail at times to distinguish between what are your own feelings and thoughts, and what are Jolinar's. Without the physical presence of the symbiote, believe me when I say it would be very easy to do so.'

Sam swallowed the angry retort on her lips and focused on his compassionate eyes. Korra was only trying to help her, she reminded herself. She took a deep breath. 'I can distinguish.' She insisted. 'The last time Martouf visited I was annoyed at him. Well, Lantash, actually. But _I_ felt it.'

'Perhaps.' Korra allowed sympathetically. 'But during the years Lantash trained Jolinar, she would often become annoyed with him in a way she never would with Martouf, especially if she felt he was lecturing her unnecessarily.'

Sam felt her blood freeze at his words. Had her reaction been hers after all or down to some deep seated intuitive reaction from Jolinar?

'I am sorry if I have upset you.' Korra said.

She shook her head, unaware that her blue eyes churned with her swirling emotions. 'Thank you for the advice and the discussion.' She said tightly. 'I should leave you to rest.' She turned and walked away before Korra could reply, missing his look of regret as he watched her leave.

Sam headed back to her lab and closed the door. She sat down heavily, her eyes not seeing the benches and works in progress as her mind whirled with Korra's warning. Was Korra right? Was she subliminally channelling Jolinar's feelings and thoughts, and accepting them as her own? She rubbed her hands on her thighs nervously. Logic, she thought desperately; she needed to think everything through logically.

Evidence against Korra's theory…Sam snapped her fingers. Chronos. The Goa'uld had ordered Jolinar's death; Jolinar had hated him but Sam had been able to heal him in order to save the treaty negotiations; had been able to get past Jolinar's feelings and understand her own feelings were of dislike not hate. And her feelings for Korra himself. She could feel Jolinar's dislike of the other Tok'ra yet Sam liked him despite his words of caution regarding her own state of mind. She breathed in sharply. So, Korra was wrong.

Martouf, a voice whispered in her head. She still hadn't been able to separate her feelings from Jolinar's in regard to Martouf. Just the thought of him brought a feeling of love so strong that she was momentarily swamped. OK, so she still struggled a little with Martouf but Jolinar had been in love with Martouf for more years than Sam had been alive, Sam mused. Surely, it was understandable that she would struggle with that kind of emotion? She could still differentiate though, Sam thought defiantly. She knew she didn't love Martouf herself; knew the feelings were all Jolinar's.

But what about her feelings for Jack? The thought slid into her consciousness insidiously and she shook herself. That was a crush; plain and simple. She would get over it. It had nothing to do with Jolinar. She had always been attracted to the Colonel – he was a good looking man – and she had been close to a crush a couple of times _before_ she had been taken as a host; after the whole Hathor thing and later, when they had been stuck in the Antarctic…but she had always pulled away from it before, Sam reminded herself. Her hands clenched into fists. Had Jolinar's experience of being in love with Martouf and Lantash when they had been in a similar working relationship to Sam and the Colonel coloured her reactions to him, she wondered.

She couldn't be certain. The conclusion had Sam rocking back on the stool and wrapping her arms around her stomach. She couldn't be certain and that worried her. Just as she couldn't be certain that her views on the Tok'ra hadn't been influenced by Jolinar's left-over passion for their cause she could feel zing in her veins every time she thought about them. She had been wary initially; her only personal motivation in meeting them the hope that they could help her deal with what happened somehow, and later, to save her father from dying. She still couldn't contemplate becoming a Tok'ra host herself again. The very idea caused a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Yet she knew her own wariness had given way to certainty that the Tok'ra were good allies despite Jolinar's own behaviour in taking her as an unwilling host. Selmak, her father's symbiote had done something to prompt that but she wondered anew if Jolinar's own fierce loyalty to the Tok'ra hadn't seeped through unconsciously.

And what about her own feelings for Jolinar? She remembered Korra's evident surprise at her defence of the symbiote in taking her as a host as though it was an unnatural reaction. Was it? Jolinar had died saving her life. But, Sam mused, in many ways Jolinar had been the one responsible for placing it at risk in the first place…a surge of anger and resentment towards Jolinar surfaced that caught Sam's breath. God! Had she been suppressing how she really felt? Had she really allowed Jolinar's own justifications for her actions when she had taken Sam as a host lessen her anger at Jolinar's treatment of Cassie? Or the Colonel? Daniel and Teal'c?

Sam rubbed her hands over her face. Korra was right, she realised sadly. The truth was that there was a good possibility her feelings and Jolinar's had gotten mixed up and muddled. She sighed. She guessed she should be grateful to Korra for raising his concerns with her; at least she was aware of it now. She would just have to work through it; sort out what feelings were hers and what were Jolinar's.

Would it never end, she thought bitterly. Just when she had thought she was over her experience, something else always seemed to happen to bring it up again. She knew as the wave of frustration and self-pity rolled over her that it was all her own.

o-O-o

A beam of light shot out of the small device on the ground and disappeared into the night sky.

'That's it.' Daniel Jackson said, staring after it thoughtfully.

'Indeed.' Teal'c murmured, his own dark eyes peering at the sky above. He rose from his crouched position and clasped his hands behind his back.

Daniel picked up the Tollan communication device and pocketed it carefully. 'We should get back inside.'

Teal'c nodded in agreement and the two men headed for the elevator to take them back down into the confines of the mountain. Daniel rested against the wall of the cramped compartment as the doors slid shut and Teal'c chose their floor.

'Locker room?' Daniel inquired tiredly.

'I believe a shower will help revitalise us.' Teal'c commented diplomatically. He wasn't actually tired but he could see the archaeologist was weary. It had been a long day of trampling through woodland interspersed with the sheer boredom of capture.

'Sounds good.' Daniel gave a grateful smile as he folded his arms over his chest. 'Can I ask you a question, Teal'c?'

Teal'c inclined his head.

'What did you say to Aris to get him to change his mind about trading you?' Daniel asked; his blue eyes bright with curiosity behind his glasses.

Teal'c turned to look at him fully. 'He asked me if I really believed we would be successful in defeating the Goa'uld.'

'What did you say?' prompted Daniel eagerly.

'I told him that I did and that I preferred to fight with those who would try.' Teal'c continued.

'And he changed his mind?' Daniel pressed. 'Just like that?'

'I believe Aris Boch had already come to regret his decision.' Teal'c said authoratively. He had seen the bounty hunter's change of mind first hand. 'I merely suggested an alternative strategy when he expressed his wish not to hand me over to Sokar.'

'It was a good strategy.' Daniel confirmed. 'I, uh, thought for a second there, when the ship blew up, that we had lost you.'

The catch in the younger man's voice had Teal'c's face softening in response. 'It was not my intention to alarm you.'

Daniel waved away the apology. 'I'm just glad we got you back.' His eyes held Teal'c's. 'You know we would have come after you, right? If Aris hadn't changed his mind.'

'I was certain of it.' Teal'c said. He allowed a faint hint of amusement to drift across his features. 'It was one of the reasons why I volunteered to make the exchange with the Tok'ra.'

Daniel slapped Teal'c's shoulder affectionately as the elevator slid to a halt. Teal'c shot him a look before they exited and made their way to the locker room. He felt a satisfaction steal over him at the sight of the man striding towards them from the other end of the corridor.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c greeted him with a pleased expression.

'You finished briefing General Hammond?' Daniel asked as they all stepped into the locker room. He nodded an acknowledgement to the members of SG3 and SG4 who had evidently just gotten into the locker room themselves from the state of their undress.

'Yep.' Jack O'Neill said. 'You guys send the message OK?'

Daniel nodded as they all started to strip off their dirty uniforms. He extracted the communications device and placed it in his locker.

Teal'c mentally made a note to remind the archaeologist before they left the changing rooms; they would need to return it to storage. He was the first undressed and into the shower; the first to finish. He was already dressed and redoing his make-up when the other two emerged from the showers. He was vaguely aware of them bantering as they dressed, their conversation merging into the general babble as he carefully applied his eye make-up; a small familiarity from his previous existence that he still clung to despite his new life with the Tau'ri.

'For crying out loud, Daniel, Korra said Aris was lying about his wife and kid.' Jack's testiness broke through Teal'c's concentration.

'That doesn't mean he's right.' Daniel argued. He gave a muffled groan as his arm got caught up in the wrong hole in his clean t-shirt.

Jack unthinkingly reached over and helped him pull the material into the correct position. 'I'm telling you, Daniel, I think the guy was full of…'

The door was flung open and shut again with a furious bang that captured the attention of the entire locker room and brought the conversations to a surprised halt. An irate Captain MacNally stood just inside the room, breathing heavily. Jack exchanged a wary look with Teal'c and Daniel as MacNally's eyes alighted on SG1.

'You!' MacNally charged over to their lockers and waved a piece of paper at them. 'This is your fault!'

Teal'c stiffened at the disrespectful tone and carefully placed the make-up back in his locker before he turned back to face the Air Force officer.

Jack straightened to his full height. 'You want to watch your tone, _Captain_.'

'I'm being transferred.' MacNally snarled.

'Really?' Jack stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants. His brown eyes glittered dangerously. 'Shame.'

The insincerity caused MacNally to flush bright red. 'This is just because you don't want someone around who can see through your little act with Carter.'

Teal'c tensed; MacNally had insulted their female team-mate on more than one occasion; the last time suggesting she had won her promotion by sleeping with O'Neill.

'And don't even bother denying it.' MacNally continued. 'The whole base knows you kissed her last week.'

'Actually,' Daniel spoke before Jack could retort himself, 'Jack kissed Doctor Carter last week not Sam.'

'So he kissed another version of her? So, what?' MacNally waved his paper again. 'It proves it, doesn't it? He's doing her and he doesn't want anyone around who might tell the truth about it.'

'Oh, for crying out loud!' Jack growled and made a tiny, almost imperceptible move; Daniel's hand shot out to stop him.

Teal'c took a step forward; he believed it would be best to remove MacNally from the locker room before any punches were thrown by his team-mates. He would deal with MacNally himself.

'Teal'c.'

Daniel's voice stopped him before he had taken more than a step and MacNally hurriedly took a step backwards as Teal'c continued to glower at him.

'Your logic is wrong, MacNally.' Daniel stated firmly. 'If Jack was having a relationship with Sam, do you really think he would have kissed another woman, even one who looked like her, right in front of her and the rest of us? I mean, that would be a pretty stupid thing for him to do.'

MacNally gawped at Daniel.

'In fact,' Daniel continued, 'if anything Jack kissing Doctor Carter confirms that he's been telling the truth; there is nothing between him and Sam.'

Teal'c kept quiet; he believed the Colonel had feelings for the Major but had not acted upon them due to the regulations that bound them. He also believed that the Colonel had been unaware that his kiss with Doctor Carter could be seen until he had returned through the quantum mirror that allowed travel between the universes and seen Doctor Carter still on the other side.

However, Teal'c appreciated the argument Daniel had constructed; perhaps it would ease the formality that had sprung up between their two team mates since the incident and help divert the rumour mill. He watched as MacNally glared at Daniel unable to find any fault with the archaeologist's logic anymore than Teal'c himself could.

'If that's all, Captain?' Jack drawled.

MacNally took a stumbling step backward and a moment later he turned and left the locker room. There was a moment of silence before conversation broke out again. Teal'c resumed his previous task as Jack and Daniel finished getting dressed in silence.

'We should head to the infirmary.' Jack noted as they all closed their lockers.

'Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c stopped the archaeologist as he turned to the door. 'Are you not forgetting something?'

Daniel looked down automatically to his shoes as his fingers grazed over his glasses. 'No, I don't think…'

'The Tollan communications device.' Teal'c stated firmly.

'Right.' Daniel dived back into his locker as Jack smirked at him and gave Teal'c a grateful nod.

They were in the elevator before Jack spoke again.

'Daniel, about what you said to MacNally…'

'He doesn't need to know you thought everyone couldn't see you.' Daniel retorted.

Teal'c hid a smile.

'Yes, well…' Jack shuffled awkwardly. 'Thanks.'

'You're welcome,' Daniel replied, 'although for the record I think it was pretty stupid whether you thought you could be seen or not.'

Jack visibly winced and dragged a hand through his hair. 'Yeah. You're not the only one.'

'Indeed,' muttered Teal'c, glancing up at the floor indicator to avoid Jack's glare.

'Carter's OK with it.' Jack said defensively. Teal'c absently noted the use of the Major's surname; he hadn't heard the Colonel refer to her as Sam since the kiss.

'I was hoping we,' Jack gestured at the three of them, 'wouldn't have to, you know…'

'Talk about it?' Daniel remarked. 'We don't.'

'Good. That's good.' Jack said. 'So…'

Teal'c decided to take pity on him. 'Your fight with MacNally was well-conducted, Daniel Jackson.' He saw the look of relief flit over Jack's features at the subtle change of subject.

'Well, I wouldn't call it a fight.' Daniel murmured as the elevator stopped.

'Oh, I don't know, Daniel.' Jack retorted. 'I think it proved you can sucker-punch just as good with words as well as your fists.' He stepped out of the compartment and missed the stunned look on Daniel's face. Teal'c nudged Daniel and they followed after their team leader.

They found Korra talking quietly to Janet. The doctor hurriedly scribbling notes into a file.

'Korra.' Jack nodded at the Tok'ra in the bed before his brown eyes slid to Janet. 'Doc.'

'Colonel.' Janet gave a small smile. 'I was just discussing the effects of this drug Major Carter brought back from your mission.'

'The one Aris is addicted to?' Daniel clarified.

Janet nodded. 'I'm not sure how much progress we could make in understanding the drug without having Aris or a member of his race to assist in tests.' She gestured with the folder at Korra. 'I was hoping the Tok'ra may have investigated it themselves.'

'Have you?' Daniel asked.

Korra shook his head. 'We have never considered it.'

'Why not?' Daniel frowned. 'I mean, surely helping Aris and his people would have given you valuable allies even though they can't act as hosts.'

'Aris's world is only one amongst many that the Goa'ulds have treated in this way.' Korra said forthrightly. 'We simply do not have the capability to assist them all.'

Jack cleared his throat. 'Where is Carter anyway?'

'I'm here, sir.' They all turned to greet her as the Major made her way back into the room to stand beside Daniel. 'I had to step out for a moment.'

Teal'c frowned at the tense look she exchanged with Korra and from the fleeting concern in Jack's eyes he realised he wasn't the only one who had noticed.

'We sent the message to the Tok'ra.' Daniel said to Korra, arresting his attention again.

'Thank you.' Korra said gratefully. 'It is important I return to them as soon as it is possible.'

Teal'c's eyes narrowed; the Tok'ra must have important intelligence to communicate.

'Something we should know about?' Jack asked, clearly having come to the same conclusion as Teal'c. 'You know with us being allies and all.'

Korra visibly hesitated before he shook his head slowly. 'Only that Sokar's power is growing since he assumed control of Apophis's territory and may soon rival the System Lords.'

SG1 exchanged a silent look; it was evident that Korra knew more, and evident that despite their rescue of him, he was not going to tell them anything further.

'Right,' replied Jack.

'SG1 to the gate room.' The announcement interrupted abruptly and it didn't take them long to assist Korra off the infirmary bed and to make their way to the Stargate. They were unsurprised to find General Hammond already chatting away to the traveller who had come in response to their message to the Tok'ra.

'Garshaw.' Daniel smiled at one of the Tok'ra Council's most prominent members. 'It's good to see you again.'

'It is good to be seen.' Garshaw greeted them with a smile. She turned to Sam. 'I am afraid your father is assisting with the transport of some refugees back to their home world and is unable to make the trip himself on this occasion.'

Sam smiled gratefully back at her, pleased to have an explanation of her father's absence and news he was well.

Garshaw's dark eyes landed on Korra. 'Korra, we had almost given up hope.'

'As had I.' Korra said, bowing his head to Garshaw. He looked up and around at the Tau'ri. 'I owe my survival to SG1 and to Teal'c in particular.'

Teal'c inclined his head.

'We must leave immediately. If you could dial the coordinates I gave you…' Garshaw turned to Hammond who gestured up at the control room.

'It was a pleasure seeing you again.' Hammond noted as the Stargate began to spin.

Korra turned to the team. 'Again, I must thank you for your rescue of me.' His eyes landed on Teal'c. 'And to you, Teal'c. I am unsure how I can ever repay the sacrifice you offered to make for me.'

'There is no need.' Teal'c murmured, faintly embarrassed at the effusive gratitude.

'Come, Korra.' Garshaw gestured at her fellow Tok'ra.

Korra glanced over at Sam. 'I hope our discussion was of value.'

'Yes.' Sam nodded. 'It was. Thank you.'

Teal'c wondered at the exchange as Korra joined Garshaw on the ramp. They watched as the Tok'ra walked into the blue horizon and the wormhole disappeared.

'So, who here thinks there was more to the whole Sokar gaining power thing than what old Korra was saying?' Jack asked loudly.

Daniel and Sam exchanged an amused look but nodded.

'Maybe he just didn't want to tell us before he had shared it with his own people.' Daniel mused.

'We did just save his life, Daniel.' Jack said as they began to walk out of the gate room.

Teal'c half-listened to their banter as they wandered back through the corridors. His mind had already moved from Sokar to Samantha Carter; he wondered what the Tok'ra had said to place such a pensive look on her face. He knew better than to ask her. He would just have to wait and be there for her when she was ready to discuss it, he determined. That was all he could do.

o-O-o

The Tok'ra Base

The Tok'ra Council was gathered in full and the noise level reminded Jacob of some of the rowdier bars he had frequented in his youth. Selmak chuckled inside his head at the comparison.

 _Perhaps we should have stayed with the Danaarins for dinner instead of answering the call to return_ , Selmak commented wryly.

 _Perhaps_ , Jacob agreed. He had enjoyed the company of the refugees they had been escorting. They had been an interesting people and he had been sad to leave them. He settled into his chair with a sigh. Duty was duty. The call to return had been urgent and important; he couldn't have ignored it and he knew Selmak was of the same mind.

He was unsurprised to see Martouf enter and smiled a greeting as the younger man took an empty chair beside him. Lantash was one of the older symbiotes and, although not on the Council, he was often asked to participate in the sessions. Jacob was pleased to see him. Martouf and his symbiote were among the few friends he had cultivated since he had joined the Tok'ra.

Jacob got to his feet with the others as another swept into the chamber; Garshaw. He frowned at the Tok'ra who followed her who was dressed in a uniform he recognised all too well – that of the SGC. He didn't recognise him although he seemed vaguely familiar. Korra and his symbiote Mellor; they had been working undercover in Sokar's court. There had been a report a while previously that he had gone missing. The information slipped from Selmak's mind into his seamlessly. He felt Martouf tense beside him. Without any effort, Jacob's mind reached out to Selmak's to fill the gaps of his knowledge; Korra had not gotten along with Martouf's mate, Jolinar…

Garshaw took her place and cleared her throat. 'I would have your attention, please.'

The Council fell silent; all eyes were upon Korra.

'Korra has escaped from Sokar with vital information thanks to the efforts of SG1.' Her eyes briefly flickered to Jacob who stirred anxiously, even as a wave of pride surged through him. Garshaw gestured at Korra urgently. 'Please tell us what you know.'

Korra took a deep breath. 'Sokar is gathering a fleet of ships. He intends to attack the System Lords.'

A rash of questions broke out and Garshaw raised her hand for silence once again. 'Please. Let Korra continue.'

'I was unable to find out specific details before Sokar became suspicious of me. I was barely able to escape.' Korra concluded. 'Indeed, if it were not for the efforts of SG1 I would have been captured by a bounty hunter and turned over to Sokar. Teal'c himself offered to go in my place and was able to convince the hunter to let us all go free.'

Garshaw nodded at him. 'Thank you, Korra.' Her eyes darted around the Council chamber. 'I do not need to tell anyone here what danger this represents. Sokar cannot be allowed to defeat the Goa'uld System Lords. He would institute a reign of terror across this part of the galaxy we have not seen in many centuries.'

Jacob handed control to Selmak recognising the feeling that denoted her desire to speak. 'We need more information.' Selmak said out loud. 'Without knowing more about the size of the fleet, when they are due to attack, we cannot formulate a clear plan of action.'

'I agree.' Another voice spoke up; Delek, a young Tok'ra who had been recently accepted into the ranks of the Council. 'We must know more.'

Other murmurs broke out around the Council in support of Selmak's statement.

'So, we are agreed?' Garshaw said firmly. 'We will send for more details from the operatives we have placed in Sokar's midst…'

'I'm sorry to interrupt, Garshaw,' Korra said, 'but none of our current operatives are best placed to secure this information. I was barely in the best position myself.'

'So, we send someone else.' Delek replied.

'But, who?' Garshaw asked. 'This information is too sensitive to allow it to be disseminated much further than the people within this room.'

'We will go.' Selmak said authoratively.

 _We will?_ Jacob asked surprised.

'Jacob's face is unknown to Sokar and I have spent many years undercover at Sokar's court without detection before.' Selmak informed the Council and her host crisply. 'I know how to get the information we seek.'

Garshaw looked hard at her old friend. 'And is Jacob in agreement?'

Selmak relinquished control. Jacob cleared his throat and leaned forward. 'I am in agreement.' He could feel Selmak's certainty that they were best for the job. 'We'll take the assignment.'

'Thank you, Jacob; Selmak.' Garshaw said. 'We shall leave you to confer with Korra. Lantash; Martouf, I'm sure your counsel would be appreciated in preparing Jacob for the mission.'

The other Council members filed out leaving Jacob alone with Martouf and Korra who stared at each other grimly.

'Shall we begin, gentleman?' Jacob asked briskly. A few hours later, information had been shared and the details worked out. 'I should get some rest.' Jacob stood up. He stopped for a moment and looked at Korra inquisitively. 'Korra, before I leave you, can I ask…how was Sam when you saw her? Is she OK?'

'She was well, Jacob.' Korra informed him.

Jacob caught the flicker of something through the other man's eyes. 'But?' He prompted.

'I do not believe she is completely distinguishing between the latent feelings and thoughts Jolinar imbued in her subconscious when she blended with her and her own.' Korra asked bluntly.

'Samantha can hardly remember anything from her memories.' Martouf commented defensively.

'She is remembering more and more although she confirms they are but flashes.' Korra noted.

'She said Hathor used a memory device on her.' Jacob murmured. 'Selmak thinks it might have prompted her to remember more.'

'Perhaps.' Martouf allowed. 'It is possible.' His eyes met Jacob's cautiously. 'The Council may perceive this as a security risk and request Samantha to return to us.'

'Samantha is not Jolinar, Martouf.' Korra replied before Jacob could respond. 'You should remember that and I believe she will no more betray us than Jolinar herself would have done.'

'I know she is not Jolinar.' Martouf replied heatedly.

'She's not,' Jacob agreed fiercely, 'and with respect Martouf, I'm not crazy about what she did to my daughter.'

Martouf flushed and looked down at the floor.

It was Selmak who spoke next. 'I know you loved Jolinar deeply, Martouf.' She said compassionately. 'But I agree with Jacob. Jolinar's actions in regard to his daughter were terrible and you know this; she took an unwilling host. You must stop placing Jolinar on a pedestal and you must begin to view Samantha as herself and not just for what she carries of your mate.' She sighed and relinquished control back to her host.

'I have warned Samantha that she should examine her own feelings and thoughts to ensure they are not influenced by what remains of Jolinar.' Korra turned to Jacob. 'I hope this was acceptable.'

Jacob nodded at Korra. 'Thank you.'

Korra gave a bow of acknowledgement and left; Jacob was alone with Martouf.

'Jacob, I hope you don't think…' Martouf began worriedly.

'You've been a good friend to me, Martouf,' Jacob said quietly, waving away his apology, 'and I do have a favour to ask of you.'

Martouf straightened. 'Anything.'

'If this thing with Sokar goes South, I want you to tell Sam; let her know how much I loved her and my other kid, Mark.' Jacob explained. 'Can you do that?'

'Of course.' Martouf said sincerely. 'I would be honoured.'

Jacob nodded. 'I should get that rest.' He excused himself and wandered out into the familiar Tok'ra tunnels, heading for his own sleeping chamber.

 _You are worried about Samantha_ , Selmak noted.

 _So are you_ , retorted Jacob.

Selmak sighed. _I am concerned_ , she admitted. _If Samantha is remembering more of Jolinar, Korra is right, there may be a danger she is allowing herself to be influenced by the thoughts and memories unknowingly._

 _At least Korra warned her about it,_ Jacob noted.

 _Yes._

Jacob felt her relief at Korra's action and the regret she hadn't foreseen the possibility herself.

 _And perhaps when we return from this mission we should visit with Samantha_ , Selmak offered.

 _I'd like that,_ Jacob allowed. _After this mission then._ He settled onto the sleeping platform with a sigh. They had a duty to perform; information about Sokar to gather but then they would return to Earth and see Sam. Contentment stole over him and his eyes drifted shut as host and symbiote slipped into sleep.

fin.


End file.
